The Body's Form, Not Just Another Art Class
by Happy Little Minion
Summary: Tara gets a surprise during Art class, so does the Slayer! B


The Body's Form… Not Just Another Art Class

by

Happy Little Minion

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them. All hail the mighty Joss & Co., to whom they do belong.

Rating: Was going for NC-17, but may have only made it to R… What the Hell's up with that? shaking my head in disbelief

Feedback: GIMME, GIMME, GIMME! Thank you! 

Pairing: Buffy/Tara

Thanks for the idea, LJ!

I'd also like to thank K-K, who suggested the ending when it looked as if it would grow legs and take off into another story! This was supposed to be a PWP, damn it!

Minion!

Summary: Tara gets a surprise during Art class, so does the Slayer!

XXX

Buffy hurried home from the DMP, rushing to lather, rinse, repeat, and repeat once again as she tried to scrap the grease from her body and hair. She growled at the fact that this was now a nightly ritual when she came home from work. "I hate that fucking job!" She growled again as she scrubbed some more, trying to rid herself of the stench of burgers and fries.

Hurrying from the bathroom, Buffy quickly tossed on clothes, not really caring what she put on as it was only going to be coming back off shortly. Grabbing a short, mid-thigh robe and weapons for patrol afterwards, Buffy stuffed it all in a small backpack and ran out of the house hoping she wouldn't be late for her first night. She'd answered an ad she'd seen in the paper, not really sure why, but the extra money would be of the good, there were too many bills coming in and not enough money to pay them all. Having only been making minimum payments to keep things from being turned off, Buffy swallowed her pride and embarrassment and took the job.

Running into the Arts building on campus, Buffy quickly found the room where she was supposed to be, grateful that there were only a few students along with the Art professor there. She was shown to where she could get herself ready for class, and given basic instructions from the professor. Buffy hurriedly stripped out of her clothes and put the robe on, tying it tightly in her nervousness as she began pacing back and forth. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into now? I must be nuts for doing this!' She was jerked out of her ravings by a knock on the door, the professor telling her they were ready to get started.

Buffy took a deep breath and stepped nervously out into the roomful of students. Swallowing hard she kept her eyes off the faces, not wanting to know if there was anyone she knew or recognized amongst them, Buffy let the robe slide off her shoulders to drop into her hands. Placing the robe on the stool, Buffy took a seat upon it, her back turned towards the class as she stared at the wall in front of her.

XXX

Tara placed all her supplies within easy reach, lining them up as she'd learned to be able to find what she wanted without looking. Having become more familiar with the process the more classes she attended, Tara never looked up as the model walked to the front of the class, knowing it would still be another minute or so before they were settled and class would begin. Subconsciously noting the model's choice, Tara re-adjusted for the fact that the model chose the stool to start off with, as opposed to the futon on the raised platform.

"All right class, let's begin. I want to see forms taking shape, muscle tone…" The professor droned on as Tara subconsciously tuned out the talk, having listened to the professor saying the same thing every week, and chose a charcoal to start with before looking up at the model. She quickly scrutinized the… woman, deciding on where to start, she brought charcoal to paper.

Tara sat at the easel, charcoal streaking her cheek where she'd brushed her hair back off her face. She glanced up at the live model again before placing charcoal back to paper. She'd already drawn a few different poses before looking at the clock, realizing that class was half over and she'd still yet to draw the model's face having been somewhat entranced by the body.

Looking up to the face of the model Tara gasped. "Oh, Goddess!"

Buffy's eyes snapped open upon hearing a familiar voice. Her eyes searching the faces until they locked on wide shocked blue ones. Buffy's eyes widened a bit at the familiar face of the blonde. "Oh, God!"

They stared wide eyed at each other for long moments, having first paled at the knowledge of who each other was before blushing with the knowledge of that same fact.

Tara couldn't help her eyes from dropping to follow the blush that she noticed coloring the Slayer's chest. Her eyes following its progression upward until she was back locking eyes with Buffy. Realizing the Slayer was just as embarrassed as she, something she didn't think possible from the strong woman. Tara tilted her head slightly as she thought about that fact, a slow crooked smile crossing her face as her eyes began to twinkle with the knowledge. Seeing the comedy of the situation for what it was, Tara winked at Buffy then slowly let her eyes travel down her body, seeing it again for the first time in a new light. What had started out as an attempt to embarrass the Slayer, suddenly Tara found backfiring on her.

Buffy saw the gleam in the Wicca's eye and groaned softly wondering what she was up to. She found out when the Wicca winked at her and let her eyes roam her body. Buffy found herself blushing again as she watched Tara, her nipples hardening as Tara's eyes seemed to lock there for long moments.

A smirk crossed Tara's face when she watched the nipples of the Slayer contracting into harden nubs, feeling her own follow suit in what she thought was sympathy, Tara let her eyes move on.

Buffy's eyes widened again as another thought dawned on her. The reason her body was reacting the way it was, was because she actually felt as if Tara's eyes were caressing her body, not just looking at it. She couldn't remember ever having felt this before… not with Angel, and definitely not with Parker. Riley, it took an actual touch for this type of reaction to happen, but never as suddenly or strongly. As for Spike… she frowned and shook her head slightly, she wasn't going to think about Spike right now, but never anything compared to this. She focused back in on Tara, feeling her self become wet as the Wicca's eyes continued their search of every inch of her exposed body within sight.

Tara swallowed hard as she slowly brought her eyes back to Buffy's, her own body now humming with arousal.

Buffy eyes took on a shocked look once again as Tara's eyes finally came back to meet with hers. A shiver ran up Buffy's spine, her arousal soaring at the look of absolute hunger in the darkened blue orbs looking into her own.

Tara seeing the shocked look in Buffy's eyes closed her own mumbling softly. "What the hell are you doing Tara? She's as straight as they come!" She brought an arm up to wipe the sweat off her forehead with a sleeve as she put her charcoal down. Grabbing her bottle of water, Tara downed half of it before she quickly pulled her sweatshirt off as it was suddenly very hot in the room.

Buffy was knocked out of her shocked state when she heard the Wicca talking to herself. 'I'm thinking not as straight as either of us thought.' She smirked to herself as she watched the Wicca, her own eyes dropping to Tara's tight tank top covered body. First thought was that Tara had lost weight. Second thought was that the Wicca wasn't quite as self conscious as she used to be. Third thought was that she found her self licking her own lips as she looked at the Wicca's nipples poking at the fabric of the tight material, which she found herself staring at for quite some time. Last thought was that those jeans were a damned good fit on the Wicca, showcasing the curvy hips and the nicely toned legs. 'Must definitely be working out nowadays, or at least running.'

Tara had felt eyes on her, becoming self conscious as she realized she'd just showed more skin than she was comfortable with in public. Opening her eyes she found herself inhaling at the sight of the Slayer checking her out, she froze as she'd been about to wrap her arms around herself, or grab her sweatshirt for cover again. 'When did this little change of pace occur?' Tara watched as Buffy's eyes took in all of her.

Buffy slowly worked her way back up the legs and body of Tara, stopping at her breasts again as she noticed the nipples now standing out even more beneath the fabric. Groaning softly as she shifted and felt even more wetness on her legs, Buffy slowly let her eyes travel the rest of the way to Tara's face, noticing the deep blush as she did. Finally looking at Tara's raised brow and questioning eyes Buffy chuckled softly and shrugged as she smiled at the Wicca, changing poses to cover the sudden movement.

'Hmm… what have we here?' Tara gave the Slayer a crooked smile as she watched her roll onto her stomach, fold her arms and rest her head on them as she continued to look at her and smile. Tara chuckled softly herself as she let her eyes travel down to Buffy's ass, watching her arch her back just a bit so it stuck a little further into the air. Tara looked back up to Buffy and winked as she flipped the page to a fresh sheet of paper and picked up her charcoal again.

"That's it for tonight class. I want to see this week's drawings fleshed out a bit next week, they look good so far from what I've seen. See you next week." The professor headed back towards Buffy, thanking her for coming in and offering her more sittings if she wanted them as she handed her the envelope with the money for sitting tonight.

XXX

Buffy walked up behind Tara as she was putting her things away, her eyes traveling down the back of the Wicca and zeroing in on her ass. 'Definitely look good in those jeans.'

"Stop staring at my ass, Slayer." Tara whispered quietly before she turned to see a blushing Buffy, she chuckled softly. "This was a surprise." Tara smiled at the Slayer.

Buffy raised a brow. "Surprise as in disturbing, or pleasant?"

Tara tilted her head as she looked in the Slayer's wary eyes. "Shocking to begin with, but most definitely pleasant." She gave the Slayer a crooked smile.

Buffy let out the breath she'd been holding as a smile crossed her own face. "I didn't know you were an artist?"

Tara chuckled and shook her head. "I don't know if you'd call me an artist, but I do like to draw, though I haven't for quite some time." She smirked and raised a brow. "Just as I didn't know you liked to pose nude for people?" She grinned as Buffy blushed again.

Buffy felt her face heating up and shook her head, somewhat repeating Tara's words. "I haven't for quite a while, not since the required baby picture with my ass in the air." She chuckled and smiled at Tara.

Tara winked at her. "So that was what that pose was, huh?" She reached out and caressed Buffy's face with the back of her fingers. "How have you been? I haven't talked with you much since the wedding fiasco."

Buffy nodded and frowned. "Can we talk about it while I walk you to your room?"

Tara frowned herself seeing the wariness creep back into the Slayer's eyes. She nodded and squeezed the Slayer's arm before gently rubbing it. "Go get changed while I finish up here."

Buffy nodded and started to head towards the other room where her clothes were, stopping she turned back to Tara. "Wouldn't happen to have any hot chocolate, would you?"

Tara dragged her eyes up from Buffy's legs and nodded with a wink. "Even have the marshmallows, Sweetie."

Buffy nodded. "Good, may need them." She gave Tara a half hearted smile and turned to go get changed.

Tara sighed knowing she probably wasn't going to like what she was about to hear. Ever since Buffy had broken down on her lap about Spike, they'd gotten into the habit of meeting for hot chocolate and talking, the worse the discussion was going to be, the more marshmallows were tossed in the drinks. She watched the Slayer's bare legs until she was out of sight, shaking her head she finished packing up her supplies, and cleaning her hands.

Buffy came back out as Tara was putting her sweatshirt back on, she found herself staring at Tara's breasts again before they were covered.

Tara smirked and raised a brow when she pulled the sweatshirt over her head and found the Slayer standing near the changing room's door staring at her chest. When the Slayer still didn't move after a minute Tara whispered softly. "Are you coming, Slayer?"

"Not yet." Buffy blushed and snapped her eyes up to twinkling blue when she heard a burst of laughter coming from the Wicca. Groaning she closed her eyes and scrubbed her red face with her hands.

Tara continued to laugh as she gathered her things. "Come on, Sweetie, let's get out of here."

Buffy shook her head and walked over to the Wicca. "Need any help, got two free hands?"

Tara mumbled as she bent to grab her backpack. "I'm sure I could find something for you to fill them with."

Buffy grinned when she heard the Wicca, chuckling she grabbed Tara's ass and gently squeezed. "This will do for now."

Tara jumped and stood back up looking over her shoulder at the Slayer. She chuckled herself and shook her head. "Wasn't quite what I had in mind, but I suppose that was the better choice for the moment." Her eyes twinkled as she looked around the classroom at the stragglers.

Buffy blushed and took her hands off Tara's ass as she looked around herself. Not seeing anyone looking their way she turned back to Tara and shrugged as she grabbed her ass again.

Tara laughed and pressed back into Buffy's hands as she turned to put some of her things in the backpack. "Keep that up and there won't be any hot chocolate until morning, Slayer."

Buffy stepped closer to Tara and pressed up against her back. "Personally, I think that sounds like a very good idea."

Tara froze for a moment as her mind took in the fact that this was a possibility that Buffy was also willing to follow. "Are you sure, Buffy?" Tara held her breath.

Buffy turned Tara around to face her, leaning up she softly kissed her lips. "Yes. Are you?"

Tara blinked at the gentle kiss and released her breath as she looked into the Slayer's worried eyes. Tara leaned her forehead against Buffy's as a slow crooked smile took over her face. "Let's get the hell out of here, Slayer." Tara winked and kissed Buffy quickly before turning and quickly stuffing the rest of her things in the backpack. Zipping it up, she handed the backpack to Buffy as she grabbed her sketch pad in one hand, and the Slayer's free hand in the other.

Buffy grinned and lead Tara from the classroom.

XXX

As they walked hand in hand across campus, Tara squeezed Buffy's hand as she had to ask. "Have you seen Spike?" Last she knew Buffy had been staying away from Spike, but knowing Spike, Tara didn't think he'd let it go that easily.

"You mean the rapist?" Buffy growled out.

Tara stumbled as her face went pale. "R-rapist?"

Buffy caught Tara and berated herself for blurting it out like that. "Sorry, not how I wanted to broach that subject." She shook her head as she frowned. "Attempted, not succeeded, Tara." She squeezed Tara's hand and released it to wrap her arm around the Wicca as she stepped in front of her.

Having dropped her sketch pad, Tara wrapped her shaking arms around the Slayer's waist. "W-what happened?"

Buffy shook her head. "I promise, details with lots of marshmallows, but the key word is 'TRIED', Tara." Buffy looked into Tara's eyes trying to see if she understood.

"Tried?" Tara repeated as she searched Buffy's eyes herself.

Buffy nodded. "Tried, didn't succeed." She continued to watch Tara.

Tara let the 'didn't succeed' sink in, finally releasing the breath she'd been holding as the shock turned to anger.

Buffy watched and shook her head again. "Save it for later, please?"

Tara took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tightened her arms around Buffy. "As Anya would say, save the thoughts of evisceration for the marshmallows." She nodded as she opened her eyes and looked sadly into Buffy's, the anger still sparking in her eyes.

Buffy nodded. "Exactly." She leaned up and kissed Tara. "Only thoughts that are acceptable at the moment… are thoughts of you ravishing my body and vice versa." She leaned up and kissed Tara again, deepening the kiss this time as she tried to get them back to what the earlier plan was.

Tara pulled the Slayer even closer as she responded to the kiss. As they broke away panting, she leaned her forehead against Buffy's as she opened desire filled eyes. "There were plenty of thoughts of ravishing your body, believe me." She kissed Buffy hungrily.

Buffy whimpered into the kiss, a shiver ran through her body as pictures ran through her mind. "Then let's go put those thoughts to good use, shall we?" Buffy kissed Tara softly on the lips and stepped back, bending to pick up the fallen sketch pad.

Tara grabbed Buffy's ass as she bent over. "My pleasure, Slayer."

"I have a feeling it will be mine, and hopefully I'll be able to return the favor." Buffy grinned as she stood up and handed Tara the sketch pad. "Feel like running?" Buffy grabbed Tara's hand and started them towards Tara's dorm again.

"Feel like tossing you down on the grass, so yeah, move it, Slayer!" Tara winked at the Slayer and took the lead, pulling Buffy behind her as she took off for her building.

Buffy started laughing and kept pace with the Wicca, somehow not surprised at the fact that Tara was a lot faster and smoother than she ever was before. "So you have been running, huh?" Buffy chuckled as she looked down at Tara legs. "Knew those jeans didn't lie."

Tara laughed as she led Buffy up to the door of her building. "Yeah, another thing I've been doing a lot of lately." She grinned at Buffy as they headed through the lobby. "And I'm about to do something else that I haven't done in quite some time." She winked at Buffy before she raked her eyes down and up her body before she grinned and dragged Buffy up the stairs to her room.

XXX

Tara tossed her keychain on the desk as she set the sketch pad down against the side. Turning back to Buffy as she stepped in the room and dropped the two backpacks beside the door, Tara stepped in front of Buffy and pushed the door closed almost hitting her in the ass with it.

Buffy straightened up and raised a brow at Tara.

Tara answered in her own way by pressing Buffy back against the door with her body and attacking her neck.

Buffy banged her head against the door as she pulled back as best she could and brought her hands up to push on Tara's shoulders. "WHOA!"

Tara took a step back as Buffy pushed her and blinked a couple times as she opened her eyes. Seeing the wide eyed look of the Slayer, Tara realized what she'd done, her own eyes opening wide. "Oh, Goddess! I'm s-sorry." Tara went to reach out to the Slayer but froze, not knowing if she should or not. "I'm sorry, Sweetie."

Buffy could see the self recrimination creeping into Tara's eyes and shook her head as she reached for the hand that was still held out between them. "NO! No, Tara. That wasn't it." Buffy shook her head again and pulled the Wicca back close to her. "That wasn't it at all." She leaned up and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around the Wicca's shoulders. She smiled and kissed her softly again, trying to relax the Wicca.

Tara frowned as her brows drew together in confusion, all the same wrapping her arms around the Slayer's waist. "I…"

Buffy chuckled softly as she blushed. "It wasn't you, Tara." She smirked slightly as she shook her head again. "Well, it was, but not the way you're thinking." She started to laugh softly as she leaned back against the door again, pulling Tara forward.

Tara shook her own head as she stepped closer to Buffy, searching her eyes to try to figure her out.

Buffy's eyes started to twinkle as she gave Tara another smile. "I just wasn't expecting to be attacked."

Tara's brow rose at the Slayer's choice of words.

Buffy smirked again. "Not by you, anyway." Buffy winked at her. "Obviously, I've got a few things to learn about you." She chuckled again and pulled Tara's head down to kiss her. "Though…" Buffy tilted her head slightly as she pulled back from the kiss. "The look of hunger in your eyes earlier in class should have probably clued me in." Buffy pressed up into another kiss, taking this one a bit further. "Do you have any idea what you did to me as you were looking at my body?" Buffy growled softly as she did some attacking of her own on Tara's lips.

Tara moaned softly into Buffy's mouth as Buffy explored her mouth thoroughly. "Goddess!" Tara panted and leaned more heavily against Buffy as they broke for air.

Taking a few deep breaths for herself, Buffy continued. "I felt like your eyes were actually caressing over my body as they slowly trailed everywhere." Buffy felt her nipples hardening with the thought of the Wicca staring at her breasts, closing her eyes she moaned softly. "God, I felt like you were touching me. Do you have any idea how wet you made me just with your eyes?"

"Goddess!" Tara moaned as her breath caught, she leaned down and kissed Buffy's neck softly, trailing her tongue up and down before sucking gently on her pulse point.

Buffy smiled when Tara returned to her neck knowing she'd gotten the Wicca back on track, moaning softly as she tilted her head giving the Wicca open access. Buffy held Tara's head tightly to her as the Wicca found her pulse, sucking softly as her tongue fluttered over it.

Tara worked her way back up to Buffy's lips, slowly tracing them with her tongue before she sucked first one, then the other onto her mouth to nibble on.

Buffy moaned and parted her lips for the Wicca, allowing her a chance to do some exploring of her own before she joined the battle. Buffy groaned and leaned her head against Tara's shoulder, panting against the side of her neck. "If it wasn't for you and the door holding me up, I'd be sinking to the floor right now." She softly kissed Tara's neck.

Tara chuckled softly as she kissed the Slayer's temple. "Give me a minute to get my own legs back and we'll move this to safer ground." She smiled as she felt the Slayer smile against her neck, moaning and tilting her head as Buffy started licking and sucking along the length of it. "That's not helping matters, you know." She leaned more heavily against her.

Buffy chuckled and pulled her head back, kissing Tara's chin. "Glad it's not just me."

"Definitely not just you." Tara pulled her hips back to take some of the pressure off the Slayer, sliding her hands down to her ass before she leaned into her again. Leaning her forehead against Buffy's she kissed the tip of her nose before searching her eyes. "Are you okay, Sweetie?"

"No, I'm horny as hell." Buffy grinned at the Wicca, as Tara chuckled and squeezed her ass. The grin turning into a soft smile as she softly brought their lips together. "I am." She kissed her again. "I just wasn't expecting the shy Wicca to be so aggressive." She chuckled softly as Tara blushed.

Tara felt her face heat up and shook her head slightly, pulling her head back a bit to smile crookedly at Buffy. "I'm usually not that aggressive." She blushed a bit darker. "There's just something about you that makes me want to devour you all at once." She winked at the Slayer as she squeezed her ass. "Now that I know that I can, that is." She chuckled softly as Buffy moaned as shiver ran through her.

"Jesus, Tara!" Buffy closed her eyes and leaned into the Wicca.

Tara smirked and pulled a hand off Buffy's ass, reaching to lock the door as she kissed her. With the door locked, Tara then pulled the Slayer with her as she slowly backed towards her bed, her hands running up and down Buffy's back before settling on her ass again.

When Tara bumped into the bed, Buffy broke the kiss, kissing her way down Tara's neck. "Clothes… off, now!" She gently bit over Tara's pulse, licking to soothe it before latching on to suck gently.

Tara moaned and tilted her head back, squeezing the Slayer's ass and pulling her tightly against herself. Moving her hands under Buffy's shirt, she scraped her nails up Buffy's back as she raised the shirt.

Buffy groaned and arched into Tara, her own hands going under Tara's sweatshirt. "Keep that up, and I'm going to end up ripping yours off you." Buffy nipped at Tara's throat in warning.

Tara chuckled and quickly kissed the Slayer's temple as she leaned back and pulled Buffy's shirt over her head.

Buffy growled as she lifted Tara's sweatshirt up and over the Wicca's head as she raised her arms, both items now tangled together as they were removed completely.

Tara shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair getting it off her face.

Buffy chuckled and pulled her shirt from Tara's. "You wanna spit on it, or should I?" She grinned at Tara as she held the shirt up and pointed to her charcoal smudged cheek.

Tara groaned and rolled her eyes as she smacked Buffy on the ass. "I should have known there would be some on my face somewhere." Tara chuckled softly and leaned to grab a tissue and the warm bottle of water off the nightstand. "No sense getting it on your shirt, Sweetie." Tara wet the tissue and handed it to Buffy. "Help?" She gave her a crooked smile.

Buffy chuckled and wiped the smudge off Tara's cheek, using her shirt to dry it. "I just didn't want to get black on your white tank top when I take it off you." She wiggled her brows at Tara.

Tara smirked, quickly pulling the tank top out of her jeans and over her head. "Who says you'd be the one taking it off?" She chuckled as Buffy pouted.

Buffy pouted and tossed her shirt on the floor. That was until she realized she had a better view of the Wicca with just her bra on. Buffy's eyes dropped to the cleavage showing and subconsciously licked her lips. "That's gotta go." She whispered as she brought her hands up to trace over the lacy edge of the cups, her eyes roaming over the scantily covered breasts.

"Then take it off." Tara moaned out softly as she brought her hands up Buffy's sides to graze her thumbs over the sides of her breasts, as Buffy's own hands moved to caress over her hardening nipples.

Buffy moaned her self as she ran the backs of her fingers over Tara's nipples, feeling her own tighten. She moaned again as Tara ran her thumbs over her nipples, lightly brushing back and forth. Buffy cupped Tara's breasts, leaning in and kissing along the upper edge of the bra. Trailing her tongue back along the path she'd just traveled, Buffy dipped her tongue down between Tara's breasts before tracing along the edge of the other cup.

Tara moaned and arched her back, offering herself to Buffy. "Are you going to take it off, or just tease?" Tara moved her hands in to cup Buffy's breasts, squeezing the nipples between her fingers.

Buffy moaned and pressed into Tara's hands. "Soon." She dipped her head and gently bit one of Tara's nipples before she sucked it through the bra.

Tara growled softly and dropped her hands to the button on Buffy's jeans. "Not soon enough!" She quickly unbuttoned the jeans and pulled the zipper down. Sliding her hands across Buffy's hips and down into the back of her jeans, grabbing handfuls of bare ass and pulling the Slayer against herself.

Buffy moaned and nipped at Tara's nipple before she lifted her head and kissed her, her hands circling around the Wicca to release the bra. Bringing her hands forward again Buffy unbuttoned and unzipped Tara's jeans, pushing jeans and panties down over Tara's hips. Breaking the kiss, Buffy gently nudged Tara backwards.

Tara squeezed Buffy's ass one more time before she pulled her hands out, falling backwards on the bed as Buffy wanted.

"My turn to see you." Buffy leaned over Tara and kissed her softly. She then alternated hands, holding herself up and pulling the bra straps off Tara's shoulders, her lips kissing along her collarbones as she did. Slowly removing the bra, Buffy tossed it off the bed as she held herself up to look at the Wicca. "God, you're beautiful." She breathed out as her eyes roamed over Tara's unfettered breasts, before lowering her head to wrap her lips around a rock hard nipple.

Tara moaned and allowed Buffy her freedom to do as she pleased, urging her on by arching her back and pressing her breast up into Buffy's mouth as she brought her hands up to cup the back of the Slayer's head.

Buffy hummed happily as she lavished attention on Tara's breasts, working her way from one to the other. Releasing the nipple in her mouth with a gentle nip and kiss, Buffy lifted her head to kiss Tara softly on the lips. "As much as I'm enjoying the twins, other body parts are calling out to me." She smiled as Tara gave her a crooked smile.

"Believe me, Sweetie, the twins were more than enjoying it, too." She chuckled softly. "And the other body parts will be most grateful that you haven't forgotten about them." She narrowed her desire filled eyes at the Slayer. "Because they're screaming for attention as it is, Slayer."

Buffy grinned. "Hmm… can't have that now, can we?"

Tara pulled Buffy's head down stopping just before their lips met. "Just remember as you're torturing me, Slayer…" She licked across Buffy's lips. "It's my turn next." She pulled Buffy down against her lips and invaded her mouth with her tongue.

Buffy whimpered from both the words and the kiss. There was something about the way the Wicca kissed her that had Buffy turning to jello. When the kiss ended, Buffy panted as she backed away from the Wicca and shakily got to her feet. "Those lips should be registered as lethal weapons." She whimpered again as Tara gave her a crooked smile.

"Just wait until you see what else they can do, Sweetie." Tara winked at her and raked her eyes down Buffy's body.

Buffy shuddered and whimpered again as she kicked off her boots. "I'm a dead woman."

Tara looked back up into Buffy's eyes and shook her head. "No, Sweetie. You're very much alive, and I plan to prove that fact." She sat up and kissed the Slayer between her breasts, as she pushed Buffy's pants and g-string down over much too bony hips.

Buffy smiled down at Tara. "So you keep proving to me." The smile slipping from her face as a frown formed. "I've missed our meetings." Buffy put her hands on Tara's shoulders as she kicked her jeans off, stepping on the toes of her socks to pull them off also.

"We'll just have to remedy that, also." Tara lightly kissed Buffy's chest again as the Slayer kicked her jeans aside. "I have, too, Sweetie." Tara wrapped her arms around the much too thin Slayer. 'We're going to have to remedy that, too.' She thought as she looked up into Buffy's eyes. "We'll make the time again, Sweetie." Tara smiled up at her.

Buffy nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

Tara frowned after the kiss.

"What?" Buffy saw the frown on Tara's face.

"Speaking of time…" Tara tilted her head as she looked up at Buffy. "How about calling Xander and seeing if he'll do patrol tonight? You aren't leaving here until well after daylight." Tara winked at the Slayer.

Buffy nodded. "We have many marshmallows to consume later. Much, much later." Buffy smiled and tacked on the end.

"Definitely, much, much later." Tara gave Buffy a crooked smile and smacked her on the butt. "Make the call, Slayer, while I take the rest of this off." She looked down at her jeans that were down around her thighs before winking back up at Buffy.

Buffy pouted. "But I wanted to un-wrap the gift." She stuck her lip out further as her eyes began to twinkle. "You already spoiled it by taking your shirt off before I could."

Tara rolled her eyes as she started to laugh. "Make the call, Slayer." She leaned up and nipped Buffy's lower lip before kissing her, smacking Buffy on the ass again she fell backwards on the bed. "And make it quick, or I'll do it myself." She smirked up at Buffy.

Buffy grinned and reached for the phone, dropping to her knees after dialing she untied Tara's running shoes, making note that they were real running shoes and not just sneakers. As she spoke to Xander she lifted one of the shoes up to look at it before raising a brow at Tara.

Tara blushed and shrugged, whispering softly so only Buffy would hear. "As long as I was serious about running, I figured I might as well get the real thing."

Buffy smiled and winked as she tossed the shoe over her shoulder before removing the other. "I'm helping out a friend tonight so I really appreciate it, Xander. Thanks, and be careful. I'll talk to you later." Buffy hung up the phone. "Not a total lie, I am helping a friend… out of her clothes." She grinned at Tara as she grabbed the bottom of the jeans and pulled them off her legs, the panties coming with them.

Tara started laughing as Buffy pulled off her socks to toss on the pile of clothes on the floor. She stopped laughing and smiled at the Slayer as Buffy ran her hands up her legs.

"Obviously been running seriously… among other things." Buffy eyes took in the muscle definition of Tara's legs, as well as the overall muscle tone of the rest of the Wicca. Her eyes traveling up to meet Tara's as she stood and leaned back over the Wicca. "But we'll talk about that later, too." She leaned down and kissed her softly. "But right now I have a natural blonde to explore." She winked at Tara.

Tara chuckled and leaned up to nip Buffy's chin. "And for some reason, there's no way to be sure about you." Tara winked as she reached down and ran her hand over Buffy's bald mound, which she had noted right away before she realized Buffy had been the model in class.

Buffy chuckled and pressed down into Tara's hand. "You really want to know?" She tilted her head as she smiled at Tara.

Tara shook her head. "No, it doesn't really matter." She grinned up at Buffy.

"Good." Buffy nodded. "Now get your hand off me, I've got some exploring to do." She smirked at Tara's raised brow.

Tara gave her a smirk of her own as she used one hand to knock out the Slayer's elbow, while wrapping her other arm around her when she fell sideways. Tara moved at the same time and rolled them over so she was on top.

"HEY!" Buffy started to pout before her eyes dropped to Tara's breasts above her. Her lips twitching into a smile as she dragged her eyes back to Tara's, her hands reaching up to cup them.

"The way I see it, Slayer, is that you've already done some exploring…" She leaned down and nipped at one of Buffy's nipples. "Now… I think we should move up on the bed, and do some mutual explorations." She wiggled her brows as she leaned down to kiss the Slayer.

Buffy sighed like it was a hardship. "I suppose."

Tara leaned down and nipped her lips. "Get your ass up the bed, Slayer." She chuckled and slapped Buffy on the hip as she climbed off the bed, grabbing a couple of bottles of water out of the mini fridge. Tara smiled as she placed the bottles on the nightstand, and softly whispered to light a couple of scented candles.

Buffy raised a brow and looked at the candles and twinkle lights, not having really paid attention when they came in and didn't turn on the overhead. Then she took in the room itself as her brows furrowed before she looked back at Tara who had climbed back over her. "I've been meaning to ask… how is it that you always get a single room?" She raised a brow at the Wicca.

Tara smirked and brought a finger up to wiggle the tip of her nose.

Buffy chuckled. "And here I thought you just got lucky?"

"Not yet I haven't, but give me a few and we'll see what happens." Tara gave the Slayer a crooked smile as she lowered herself on top of her.

Buffy moaned as skin met skin, wrapping her arms around the Wicca. "I'm all for the getting lucky." She leaned up and kissed Tara as she spread her legs, Tara settling one leg between them as she straddled one of Buffy's.

"Mmmhmm." Tara mumbled into the kiss as she slowly deepened it, tracing her tongue around Buffy's lips before sucking first one, then the other in to nibble on.

Buffy moaned, starting to run her hands up and down Tara's back before finally dropping them down to gently squeezed her ass, and pull her closer.

Tara groaned softly into the kiss as their tongues battled back and forth, she pressed down into Buffy's thigh, bringing her own to press against Buffy's sex.

Buffy growled softly as she lifted her hips, bending the knee and planting her foot of the leg Tara was straddling on the bed. She moaned again as Tara seemed to bring the kiss up another notch, though she didn't think that was possible as she thought to herself again. 'I'm a dead woman.' She massaged Tara's ass as they both started moving slowly against each other's thighs.

Tara finally ended the kiss, sucking in a deep lungful of air as she raised her upper body with her arms.

Buffy whimpered at the loss of lips and tongue, but was panting for air herself when Tara moved away. She was wondering at the Wicca's lung capacity that almost rivaled her own before she opened her eyes. Groaning and pulling Tara more firmly against herself as the Wicca flexed her thigh adding more pressure to her own aching clit.

Tara, eyes still closed, tilted her head back in pleasure as her movements became slightly more exaggerated against the Slayer's thigh.

Buffy whimpered softly as she watched the Wicca take her pleasure, she didn't think she'd seen a more beautiful sight as she was seeing at the moment. The swaying breasts before her, finally drawing her attention away from the Wicca's face. Growling softly, Buffy squeezed Tara's ass as she leaned up and wrapped her lips around a nipple.

"Mmmm." Tara moaned as the Slayer flexed her thigh as she moved up to her breast, feeling the fingers digging into her ass only spurred her on more as she enjoyed the multiple pleasures.

Buffy shifted without releasing Tara's breast, moving an arm behind her to support herself, her other hand moving to the middle of Tara's ass. In moving her hand, Buffy's middle finger dipped into the crack of Tara's ass, Buffy opened her eyes and looked up at Tara when Tara bucked against her when she moved her hand lower, inadvertently running the finger over Tara's rosebud.

Tara felt Buffy's hesitation before she repeated the move causing the same reaction. Tilting her head forward, she opened heavy lidded eyes to look down at the Slayer.

Buffy raised a brow and repeated the move, releasing Tara's breast when the Wicca moaned softly and closed her eyes. "I'll be filing that thought away for later."

Tara opened her eyes as her lips twitched. "I'm game for future explorations." She leaned down and kissed Buffy.

Buffy smiled into the kiss as she continued to move her hand up and down Tara's ass, moaning when she went even lower and felt wetness coating her finger.

Tara moaned as well when the Slayer brushed close to her opening before moving up again, her movements flirting close, but never entering her. Tara growled at the Slayer's teasing as she bit Buffy's lip when she ended the kiss.

Buffy grinned and winked at Tara as she went back to her breast, knowing she could only tease the Wicca for so long, and in truth, teasing herself in the process.

Tara withstood the teasing as long as she could before she finally growled. "SLAYER!"

Buffy grinned around the nipple in her mouth, on the next time down she didn't stop, but entered Tara with the finger. Moaning herself as she felt the warm velvety walls of Tara capture and seem to suck her finger in deeper.

"Goddess!" Tara groaned out when Buffy finally gave her what she wanted. Grinding down hard on the finger as she pressed her pulsing clit into Buffy's thigh, Tara felt her inner muscles start to flutter and clench around the digit as she arched her back, moaning loudly and going over the edge with a shudder.

Buffy released Tara's breast and looked up as Tara climaxed. She watched in awe as the Wicca threw her head back, a look of almost painful pleasure on her face, mouth open as she inhaled sharply, arching her back, and the feeling of the muscles clamping spasmodically around her finger sent her over the edge herself. The last coming as a shock to her, as she was more intent on the Wicca than herself, realizing that she'd climaxed more from the reaction of Tara, than the stimulation to herself, Buffy was even more in awe.

Tara let her head fall forward and opened her eyes to see the wide eyed look of the Slayer. Giving her a crooked smile, Tara leaned down and kissed her softly, tracing her lips with her tongue before she slowly deepened the kiss.

Buffy whimpered softly, she'd never been kissed like this before, all the guys had been hard and rough, never taking their time and always in a rush. This… this was absolutely beyond words the way Tara kissed her.

Tara slowly started rocking again, only moving fractions of an inch at a time, back and forth, before finally bringing the Slayer's finger almost all the way out from within her self, to slowly slide it back in.

Buffy whimpered softly again, Tara using her inner muscles to grip and release her finger within the velvety walls felt unbelievable.

Tara smiled against Buffy's lips upon hearing her whimper. She slowly ended the kiss, working her way down to the Slayer's neck as she rode the finger a few more times, gently sucking and licking at the pulse below her lips.

Buffy arched her head back as Tara moved away from her lips and down her neck. The gentleness of the Wicca's actions was something totally foreign to her, especially of late.

Tara worked her way back up to Buffy's lips as she slowly slid all the way off Buffy's finger, garnering another whimper from the Slayer. Tara smiled as she kissed her, shifting onto one arm as she reached back for the Slayer hand. Taking Buffy's wrist in her hand, Tara brought it around and up to her lips as she ended the kiss. Placing the tip of Buffy's finger to her lips, Tara swirled her tongue around it before slowly sucking it into her mouth.

Buffy whimpered as she watched Tara, whispering softly as her lower lip started to pout. "That was mine."

Tara chuckled softly around the finger in her mouth as she ran her tongue all around it, collecting all of her own essence there was before releasing it. "You want it, you can have it." Tara licked her lips and slowly bent to meet the Slayer's once again.

Moaning as she got her first taste of the Wicca, Buffy placed her hand on the back of Tara's head when she released her wrist, pulling her down as she lay back on the bed.

Tara followed the Slayer down, holding herself up on one elbow as she shifted slightly to bring a hand down to Buffy's sex.

Buffy moaned as she wrapped her arm around Tara, running her hand up and down the Wicca's back before she slid it down to the side of her hip.

Tara smiled into the kiss and lifted slightly as Buffy lowered her leg a little to reach between them. Tara ran her fingers back and forth between Buffy's outer lips before bringing them up to gently circle around the Slayer's clit. Tara bucked herself as Buffy paid her the same attention on the way down. Moaning Tara broke the kiss, panting as she worked down over the Slayer's chin and down her neck again. Growling softly and biting down gently on Buffy's neck as she moved her hand lower, slipping first one, then two fingers into the Slayer.

Buffy groaned and lifted her hips to meet Tara's fingers, following suit with her own hand, and reentering the Wicca. Buffy hesitated as she pulled almost out with one finger, a second brushing around Tara's opening.

"Please, Sweetie." Tara whispered as she released Buffy's neck, licking her way back up to her mouth, and entering with her tongue as Buffy slid back in with two fingers.

They both moaned into the kiss as they started a slow matching rhythm within each other.

Buffy raised her leg back up, applying more pressure to the back of her hand and pressing against Tara's clit with the heel of her hand.

Tara moaned and moved her own thumb into play as she gently pressed and rubbed it against the Slayer's own pulsing nub.

Buffy moaned and chased Tara's tongue back into the Wicca's mouth as their movements picked up the pace, hips moving to meet hands as the kiss also became hungrier.

Tara whimpered and ended the kiss to gasp for air as she moaned, grinding down on Buffy's fingers and hand. "So close, Baby." She barely opened her eyes to look at Buffy as she shifted from her elbow to her hand, raising her upper body. Moaning as her movements became exaggerated, thrusting down on Buffy's hand harder and faster after each slower withdrawal from her fingers.

"Jesus!" Buffy whispered and watched Tara's face contort as if in pain a bit more with each thrust, finding herself mesmerized by the beautiful Wicca as her own body began to mimic Tara's actions. A few moments later she found her back arching as her breath caught. She was once again caught by surprise at finding herself climaxing a moment before Tara groaned, threw her own head back, arching, and shuddering around her fingers. "Shit!" That was all Buffy got to see this time, as her body clenched and she was brought up off the bed in the other direction, her head nearly slamming into Tara's chest as another powerful shudder wracked her body. "Christ!" She whimpered and moaned as she rested her forehead against Tara's chest as she moved her arm down to hug the Wicca close to herself.

Tara leaned down and kissed the top of the Slayer's head, knowing that the tight hold and the shaking weren't all from the orgasm they'd just shared. Not able to do much else about it at the moment, Tara just rested her head against Buffy's until she could wrap her arms around her.

After a few long moments Tara lifted herself off Buffy's fingers, moaning softly as she pulled her own from within the Slayer. Tara quickly brought her fingers to her mouth, cleaning them before she nudged Buffy to grudgingly lay back. Tara saw the tears in her eyes and followed her down after grabbing the blanket from the foot of the bed, covering them both as she lie beside the Slayer and wrapped her in her arms. "Welcome home, Baby." Tara kissed her temple and soothingly rubbed her back.

That was all that was needed for the dam to break as Buffy curled up into Tara.

Tara pulled the Slayer with her as she rolled onto her back, holding her close as Buffy finally let something other than anger and pain back into her life.

Buffy willingly crawled on top of Tara, finally feeling warmth seeping in to replace the chill that had constantly plagued her since her return. Knowing now that the Wicca would be there to catch her when she fell, knowing she would fall again, but this was a start to getting her life back. Buffy clung to Tara as she let out all the hurt she'd felt for so long now, the tears actually feeling like a cleansing this time around.

Tara held the Slayer close as Buffy finally wore herself out, falling into a much needed and hopefully healing sleep. Tara hoped that this was the first of many small steps to feeling, caring, and loving again. The trust Buffy showed in her was something that had made the Wicca's heart heal in and of itself. She'd always loved the Slayer, but since Buffy had shown her vulnerability the first time, Tara's heart and mind had started to feel once again themselves. Closing her eyes, Tara softly gave voice to her final thought as she kissed the Slayer's temple and slipped into sleep. "I love you, Buffy Summers."

THE END! (Or is it?)


End file.
